


Fun at the Park

by GhostLalita



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just want them to be happy, Prompt Fic, Self-Harm, Slow Build, bc yuri duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLalita/pseuds/GhostLalita
Summary: Sayori can't sleep and Monika hits her up to go meet up in a park. But instead of Monika, it's Yuri?????based on some prompt i found.





	Fun at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> based on the "Person A is super sad and it's super late so they call up their best friend to tell them to meet person A in the park. When person A hears a car pull up, they automatically assume that it's their best friend, but in reality, eNTERS PERSON B. Now person B is being tackled in the dark out of nowhere with some random stranger crying into their chest about their latest existential crisis. What happens next is a mystery." prompt.
> 
> with a few twists to the prompt bc im a fucking asshole, lol.

Fun at the Park

 

2:36 a.m on a Friday night. Bleak, wet eyes stared at their phone as it burned her retinas, as they lied limp in bed. Her head was too demotivated to give any commands to the rest of her body. Just another school day. She gets out of bed, goes to school, and might not learn anything important. But it could be that the information might not be important for her. Then she goes to lunch where she eats food, which is a waste of resources since she wasn't important enough for food anyways and-

It was a miracle she even woke up in the morning, whether she was late or not. It was a miracle she was even alive right now. 

Or was it a curse?

Sayori thought to herself as she shifted in her bed, the thin blanket mocking her with the little to no warmth she got from it. Especially in the dead of winter. Her room always felt like a prison during this time of year. The snow's beauty restricted her from taking long walks because of Winter's best friend, the flu, who could come out of nowhere and attack Sayori. The disease could make her fall ill and force her to get a doctor, which would bring financial burden to her family, which would remind her why she's such a useless piec-

 

Monika has added you to Hi.

 

A familiar ping sound interrupted Sayori's thundering raincloud. The once lost motivation rose from the dead as it was revived by the surprise notification. Cerulean eyes analyzed the message intently, almost not believing what her eyes were displaying to her.

 

Hi.  
from Monika

 

The new message made Sayori do a small jump in her bed. Why was Monika texting her at 2 a.m? What was a popular, way more important person doing up at this time of night? Why did she make a new group chat? Why were they the only people in it? Did she know she'd be up at this hour or was she expecting me to answer this in the morning? Sayori's eyes got tired from staring at a pale, faceless notification. So her impatience decided to open the message and see what this mystery text was.

Monika: Hey

Hey.

A less former way of saying hello and a more casual way of saying hi. What the hell did Monika want from her?

Me: uh  
Me: hi...

Oh god, they probably think they're a total loser bitch right now, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-

Monika is typing...

Sayori waited at least thirty seconds until she got a reply, which were probably the worst thirty seconds of her night. So far.

Monika: I know it's pretty late and I added you to this gc all of a sudden, but  
Monika: I just had this feeling that you weren't alright tonight and I don't know why  
Monika: I just have this feeling

Sayori was surprised to say the least, her mouth agape as she read the message over and over, it too being in shock just as Sayori was.

Me: Monika, I

Sayori had nothing to say. Was she that bad at hiding her depression? She wouldn't think she was. She almost never let a frown slip and her posture was always as straight as a ruler. And even when she was visibly depressed, nobody ever said anything about it anyways. Why would her sadness be of concern for anybody?

Me: how did you know?

Five minutes pass. If Sayori thought those thirty seconds were torture, she now knows that those seconds were paradise compared to these never-ending minutes of hell. The ceiling was doing a magic show for all Sayori knew since she didn't even realize Monika replied back to her a whole minute ago.

Dazed eyes came to a realization when the ceiling reminded her of Monika's existence. The numb body rushed to the cellular device, praying that the president didn't think any less of her as she probably already did.

What Sayori didn't expect was a paragraph of text. That's really rare, especially for her since she didn't believe she was even worth a one-worded reply.

Monika: well, some days you would come into the club with a down-casted vibe. I usually get the hint when I see you staring at nothing. the secret to knowing is when you look like you're detached from reality. like a prisoner looking out from his jail cell trying to find any meaning to their life. it's all in your face, tbh.

'What?', Sayori thought to herself, almost not believing that Monika sent that text. Especially by how she phrased it, in such a blunt way.

Me: …

If the silent group chat were the club room, it'd be the awkward silence you'd hear after an argument between Natsuki and Yuri. Completely fucking embarrassing and depressing.

Monika: oh, I didn't mean for that to come off so

The short twenty second pause made it feel like an agonizing conversation you'd have with her after the fight had occurred. Not that Monika could really help the situation herself. It's not her fault she couldn't always lower the tension. That's not a skill that everybody had... And that's okay to not have said skill. Nobody's perfect.

Monika: mean

Sayori stared at the remorseful message not knowing whether to laugh or cry. So she did a little bit of both.

Me: Ehehe, dont say something like that monika, ahaha  
Me: I guess I didnt really notice how my behavior would be noticeable to everyone, huh

Sayori really did think her behavior wouldn't have stood out to the others. Didn't every high school student look at their desk and contemplate the meaning of life as well? Was it because she was always so happy? Some days, she genuinely was happy, not thinking about a problem in the world. It was like the sun shining over her, giving her warmth on a cold winter day. But sometimes the sky would get dark and a raincloud would appear. It would pour rain onto her on a day where she forgot her umbrella, in the already cold weather. And on those days, she would be stuck, with the only escape being sleeping in the snow. She would dream that the sun would wake up her up again. Its apology for leaving would be its abiding warmth. But those days are given at random. And Sayori just has to deal with it.

Monika's ellipsis was hovering on the screen, trying to respond to the dismayed text in a way that wouldn't ruin the conversation. But who's to say the conversation wasn't already ruined in the first place?

Monika: I wasn't saying that everybody did notice !!! it's just that I knew that you've been feeling a little down lately, and as club president, I wouldn't want to see you sad all the time. Ahaha...

'Oh, so it's all the time now?', Sayori thought, the grip on her phone tightening like it was a steering wheel on a car.

Me: Ooooooooh, ok! Im glad that you told me this... I didnt think you cared about me that much with your popularity and all, but im happy that you noticed at least :)

Sayori wasn't happy she noticed. She was never supposed to notice. Why did she ruin everything? Why did she make Monika text her at almost 3 am? Why was she such a fuc-

Monika: of course I care about you! you're one of my dearest friends and my vice president! why wouldn't I care about your wellbeing?

Monika was right. Sayori was the vice president. She has to be okay for the literature club. She has to not let the rainclouds soak her. She has to bring her umbrella next time. She has to not always depend on the sun all the fucking time. She has to let Monika care for her wellbeing. Even if it did feel like being gagged to death. This is the way it was meant to be.

Me: Ehehe, youre right Monika. thank you for being my friend :) it's getting really late and I dont wanna keep you up, so see you at the club next week~ 

Sayori sighed and locked her phone, trying to attempt sleep once more. If only her thoughts had the decency to shut the fu-

A familiar ping echoed in the silent room.

Contrived eyes awakened, the suspense waking her up and urging her to check the message. There was a vibe that she felt. Like this could be an important text that she had to open right now. Morning would be the expiry date of the text if she didn't read the message ASAP.

Sayori's body lunged towards her phone like her life depended on answering back to Monika. She wouldn't know what would happen if she didn't answer back and she didn't want to know. It was when Sayori had her grip on her phone that she realized something. That this text was probably nothing of importance and just another generic “good night” text. 

Eh. At least she had somebody telling her good night. She just needed closure on this message mystery.

Sayori unlocked her phone. Her excitement died down a little bit by the realistic thoughts beating the shit out of it to which Sayori sighed at. She gently opened the app she was messaging Monika on.

Monika: uh, I know this sounds weird and I understand if you dont want to do this, but  
Monika: do you wanna go to the park and hang out for a little bit? it's the weekend and I just wanna talk with you since we never really get to talk at the club anyway. I know it's super late and that youre probably dead tired but I just cant sleep and I think you feel the same way? sorry if im bothering you, ahaha...

'Wait.', Sayori thinks. 'Monika, wants to hang out with me? At the park? At 3 a.m?'  
Sayori thought she was in deep sleep and that this was some sort of fever dream. To double check, she pinched herself on her upper chest. Nope, she was awake.

Sayori didn't know how to respond. 

'I mean, Monika is right. I'm restless and I can't seem to sleep too...'  
'Nobody's at the house so it's not like I had the risk of being caught... The town is dead quiet at night so there's little to no chance of me getting mugged/raped/or murdered. So sure, why not?'

Sayori smiled to herself.

'What's wrong with hanging out with a friend at 3 a.m?'

Maybe this would be a good thing for her. Getting closer to Monika didn't seem so bad. Even if it was in the dead of night when they weren't supposed to be out. Is this what a normal teenager does every Friday night? Sayori giggles at the stupid thought as she got out of her bed. This time with a new-found energy. She puts on decent clothes, fixes her tangled hair and heads out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow you made it. So what happens next? Will Sayori find Monika at the park? What are they gonna do there? Will something happen?
> 
> Find out next time on  
> Total  
> Doki  
> Island
> 
>  
> 
> (pls end my life now)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> but if you semi-enjoyed this fic, i would appreciate any criticism and feedback so i can improve this work. this is the first fic in a long time where i actually enjoyed writing it since probably 2014, so i know i'll try my hardest to continue this one. just dont be afraid to tell me about any errors in my writing or if somebody was too ooc and shit like that. i had fun writing a depressed sayori and i hope that it didnt come off as too extra or anything. but im done rambling so, thanks for reading, nigga.


End file.
